The Gunslinger
by naruto1232
Summary: i want to get this clear this isnt about any character in the game Red dead redemption this is about a Gunslinger but i put it to the time oeriod as red dead redemption


**The gunslinger **

**By Naruto1232**

**(This is told from different perspectives)**

**Characters**

**Michael 'demon tracker': the gunslinger**

**Kairi Everdeen: the women that the gunslinger likes**

**Steven the Devil: the man Kairi with**

(Steven's perspective on the first week the gunslinger was in town)

It all started when that gunslinger rode in on his black horse. He had made every eye he could at my girl Kairi. I thought he would ride out the second he could but no he stayed in the hotel waiting. Then on the day Kairi father rode in I knew it was my chance to get his approval of me being right for his daughter. Just as he was getting off the stage a man shot him that gunslinger pulled his gun so fast that Devil Eyed Jenkins didn't stand a chance. I walk up to her father and tried to help him to the hospital but Jenkins brother eagle eyed Jenkins rode in. He seen what had happen to his brother and set out to finish the deed. That boy shot at me but ended up killing Kairi's pa. Just then that gunslinger pulled his gun and fired once I look over my shoulder and the Jenkins boy was holding his chest were a bullet had just hit it.

(Kairi's perspective on the first week the gunslinger was in town)

That man was what most people would call a gunslinger but I saw him as a gentleman. He helped me in every way since he rode in on that full black stallion. Then came the day my father rode in and the Jenkins boys killed him. All I saw was him finishing off eagle eyed Jenkins after he shot and killed my pa. I ran to him but he was holding a note he had got off the Jenkins brothers

(Michael's perspective on his first week in town)

I rode in on my trusty horse beauty of the west. I meet Kairi Everdeen the best looking girl I think there ever was; I helped her with things around her ranch and house. That boyfriend of hers Steven something or anther was a really bad character always in the saloon. One day she told me that her pa was coming in on the next stage. She asked me if I could wait for him. While I was waiting Steven shows up drunk as a hound dog. When the stage got in I seen Mr. Everdeen get out of the stage then I heard a shot and he fell Steven ran to catch him while I drew as fast as lighting and shot the man that shot Mr. Everdeen twice in the chest killed him. Then anther fellow I guess his brother rode in and seen the job and shot Mr. Everdeen I fired back one bullet hit him right smack dab center of his body killing him. I walked over to the last one I shot and took a letter off his body

(Written on the letter)

I will give you both 100,000 dollars if you kill Old Man Everdeen. Yours truly Demon Williams

Kairi ask Michael what it says he hands it to her and Michael walk to his horse and saddle ups and rides out after Demon Williams

(2 weeks later)

Michael ride back into town with Demon Williams body.

(Michael's perspective)

I rode back with the body of the man who sent them boys after Kairi's pa. As I rode in Steven called me out. So I walked over to him, he told me to walk back ten steps, so I did he drew his revolver and told me to just ride back out, so I drew quick and disarmed him.

(Steven's perspective)

He rode back in, so I called him over when he got to close I drew and told him to back up. He did like a good boy but he drew and shot my gun right out of my hand.

(Michael's perspective)

After that I went to see Kairi. She told me her and Steven were getting married the next day.

(Kairi's perspective)

He got back into town with the body of the man who sent the Jenkins boys after my pa. I told him I was getting married the next day and ask him to give me away.

(The next day at the wedding)

Kairi is looking beautiful in her white wedding gown. Michael's walking her down the aisle.

Steven is standing at the altar waiting. Then some of Williams's men crash the wedding

(In the shoot out between Williams's men and Michael and Steven)

(Steven's perspective)

Bullets' flying from everywhere the gunslinger is shooting as if it's just another day. Kairi should be safe were she is.

(Michael's perspective)

Bullets' flying from everywhere Steven and I are shooting them. I sent Kairi and the rest of the innocent people out the back of the church.

The Williams' men are all gone or dead. Steven is hit by a bullet in the arm so Michael gets him to a doctor.

(A week after the wedding)

Steven and Kairi didn't get married. Michael is getting ready to head out for the last time, when Steven walks up and challenges Michael to a duel.

(At the duel)

Steven draws quickly but Michael draws faster and puts a bullet in the revolver and in Steven's chest. Kairi runs out to see Steven holding his chest were the bullet landed and sees Michael holstering his revolver and walking over to his horse. He says I'm sorry Kairi but he was wrong for you and I Love you. After he says that he starts to ride out when Kairi says take me with you.

(Epilogue)

Michael and Kairi live out the rest of their days as ranchers and have 2 kids. One named Steven and one named Namine.

**The end**


End file.
